


Pinned

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [7]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: Taichi scared for his life. Yamato's possessive as ever. Tai is lost. Matt saves the day.





	Pinned

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I don’t own the art. Also I say a special thanks to my editor Naru. Naru also added some stuff to the story.

 

Somehow DA 01 Taichi gets sent into the future after having a fight with Yamato. Moreover, DA 02 Yamato can control vines.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ _Where am I…?_ ” Was the first thought that popped into my mind. A dimly lit room —TV screen and a computer in the middle. I tried to move, but couldn’t. One glance below and it was clear that I was held down; wrists neatly tied with an elegant ribbon and ankles chained.

My body involuntary flinched at a sinister chuckle that pierced the silent air. The anxiety in my soul built, a visible shiver trailing over me, but my stern gaze stood, ready to face forward.

My heartbeat fastened as I looked up, meeting icy, glowing blue eyes.

“Yamato...?"

His smirk softened at the corners as he began to walk towards me. Instinctively, I squirmed back, belatedly realizing I was already pressed against a wall.

"Yama, what's going on? Why am I tied up?" I tried to mask the fear with bravado; I felt like I was in danger, but wasn’t about to show it.

Yamato, however, just kept smiling.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Chi. You are tied up because I want to.” His voice sounded sickly calm and confident. “I like you like this, vulnerable and helpless... And all mine".  

 

"...!" What was he saying!? "Quit joking around!" I said nervously, trying to get up, but failing.

 

"Who said I am joking around? Who said I am not serious? You are mine, Taichi. You have always been, since we met." Yamato sounded so self-assured that I lost my words.

He then knelt down and tried to kiss me, a sudden movement that surprised and made me move. I ducked and rolled away, ending trapped into a corner. He just chuckled at my futile attempt to escape.

He held my chin and tilted it up only to then press his lips on mine. He silently, intimately asked to deepen the contact, but I denied it. Annoyed, he moved his free hand under my shirt, causing me to yelp at the sudden touch, opportunity he took to finally shove his tongue inside my mouth. I gasped and moaned against my will, feeling he smirk against my lips.

 

Suddenly, a high noise coming from the TV made us both jump in place. Yamato turned to face it, mumbling a light curse under his breath. A warning that someone had broke into the place we were, wherever it was located, flashed in the screen.

**Yamato POV**

I heard the TV and wanted to ignore it in favor of Taichi, but I needed to see who was the intruder and act quickly. Standing up, I saw how my brunette was all flustered, which made me want to go for another kiss, but I couldn’t linger on.

The TV was showing, in somewhat muted colors, an 11 years old version of Taichi.

 

Surprised, I watched him walk while I tried to figure out how this could be possible; had we somehow traveled back in time? Was our dimension clashing with another timeline? However, the thought soon slipped away; in the digital world, anything was possible.

Smirking, I stepped aside to reveal the scene to Taichi.

 

"Look, Chi".

**Taichi POV**

 

“What--” As I looked at the screen, my brain froze; it was me, but with the same appearance I had when we first arrived in the digital world. I tried to grasp what was happening, but as my eyes fell in Yamato, I realized how sinister his smile was.

"What are you planning to do...?"

All I got was a chuckle that made me fear for my younger self life, especially when Yamato’s eyes were glowing eerily.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything that would scare him." He didn’t bother in trying to soften his tone.

"...!"

"Be a good boy, Chi. I will be back to finish what we started." He then walked to a door I hadn’t noticed yet, leaving me tied in that small and hidden room.

**Young Taichi POV**

"Stupid Yamato..." I grumbled, kicking a pebble.

 

I had to walk away from him and the others to cool down, even leaving Agumon behind. Yamato was my friend, but he sometimes managed to get in my nerves.

Aimless walking around, I found an abandoned house covered in vines. It seemed secluded enough to give me some peace.

 

However, just as I was about to enter the place, the vines suddenly came alive and grabbed my feet, making me scream in surprise.

 

"What's going on!?" I struggled to get free, but the plants just tightened their hold on me, gripping even my hands.

 

I heard a deep chuckle and glanced around, trying to hide my nervousness. After some rustling, a person walked from the darkness.

 

"Y-Yamato!?” I stuttered, not believing in my eyes; he seemed older, with different clothes and his facial expression was…

 

He definitely wasn’t the same Yamato I had just saw.

 

I saw his smirk widen and my skin crawled as he moved forward, making me double my attempts to get free, finally getting somewhere when I released my left hand. I was about to punch his face when he grabbed my wrist and slammed it against the wall.

 

His other hand started to slide to my inner thigh, making me gasp. His icy blue eyes were filled with desire. I felt powerless, I was _scared_. I wanted to get away, but with the vines, I could barely move. Running through my thoughts: _I want to see my Yamato, the one I trust, the one that has my back, not this one._

 

He leaned down and stole my first kiss at the same time that something stung right at my nape, a cold substance entering my blood. Was it poison? What was going to happen? I heard someone calling my name before my senses spiraled down into nothingness.

**Reader POV**

The vines released the brunette, making him fall into Yamato’s waiting arms. He pulled Taichi close, unconsciously thinking about the one from his own timeline. However, the moment didn’t last long, as the blond heard someone approaching, turning around only to see his younger self.

**Young Yamato POV**

 

 

"Where is that idiot?" I said annoyed. “He can't just disappear without a trace…” Suddenly, I heard some noises and upon following them, I saw Taichi trapped by some vines and having trouble escaping.

As I was getting ready to help, I stopped after noticing someone walking towards Taichi.

 

He was tall, with blond hair and as I watched him move, I slowly started to recognize that stranger; was he… Me?

Dumbfounded, I found my legs too weak to carry on my weight, the surprise and shock holding me tight on the ground. The stupor only lifted from my body when I watched the older version of myself kiss Taichi.    

 

“Stop it!”

I tried to run, wanting to save my friend, but before I could try anything the blond actually walked in my direction.

He smiled and I glared back, even though part of myself wanted to step away from him.

 

**Yamato POV**

Surprise overcame me when I saw my younger self. He looked angry, making me wonder if he saw what I did to his Taichi. Most likely.

 

Without saying a word, I walked to him and gently placed the brunette in his arms, using the opportunity to lean down to whisper in his ear:

 

"Don't let him go. Who knows who will steal him from you?”

He looked shocked, but slowly nodded, as if taking my advice by heart. I watched him pull Taichi close before looking unsure of what to do, but once again he listened to my words and I saw him walking away, going back to his friends, to his own timeline, while I headed towards my Taichi.

**Young Yamato POV**

 

I found myself in almost a daze, only stopping walking when my legs and arms hurt. By then, the house had been lost to the woods and it felt safe to look for a spot to rest.

What had happened still lingered in my mind, but everything lost importance when Taichi finally opened his eyes.

 

“Are you ok!?”

 

**Young Taichi POV**

"...Man, what happened?" I asked while holding my head, a terrible headache making my eyes water, but as I looked around, I recognized Yamato.

 

It was the Yamato I knew, my friend. I sigh with relief.

 

"How did you find me?"

 

**Young Yamato POV**

 

Even though it wasn’t my intention, I kept thinking about what my older self said. His words were echoing in my ears as I helped Taichi into a sitting position.

I didn't realize that he had asked a question until he moved a hand in front of my face. I felt him staring, expecting an answer.

I swallowed.

In an impulse, I took his hand and pulled him towards me, initiating a kiss that started rough, but as I saw his eyes closing, the touch softened.

 

Taichi leaned into me, wrapping his arms around my neck. I subconsciously involved mine around his waist, pulling him closer.

The kiss didn’t last long and soon I was placing my forehead against his, smiling.

 

"Come on. The others are waiting."

We left hand in hand.

 

**_Bonus_ **

**Yamato POV**

 

The first thing I noticed upon entering the room was that Taichi had freed his wrists and was trying to open the handcuffs holding his ankles in place. Quickly, I crouched down and held his hands, pressing them against the wall.

"What do you think you are doing, Ta-i-chi." I whispered before leaning in for a kiss. "You will never escape... I doubt you even want to. You’re mine."

 

Taichi looked away, having no counterargument against my statement.

 

**Taichi POV**

 

I sighed, giving in. Yamato was right, I loved him and had already forgiven many things he had done. I simply couldn't walk away from him, whether I wanted to or not.

"I love you, Yama..." I mumbled.

 

His eyes softened.

"I love you too, Chi." He leaned in for another kiss shortly after freeing me, knowing that I wouldn't leave.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my amino and Wattpad account.


End file.
